Selene's Heir
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: What if Selene had had a daughter? What if her daughter's daughter had come to Camp Half-Blood and a prophecy had been made about her? Join Serena as she encounters monsters, the Hunt, and other demigods!
1. Chapter 1

Selene's Heir

Prologue

"It is with a heavy heart that I announce the passing of Selene, the Titaness of the moon. She leaves behind a grandchild. The child's mother died protecting her from the Nemean lion. The child's name is Serena Zornes. Is there any other business we must discuss?" Zeus said, more than ready to end this meeting and get back to his newest girlfriend. "Shouldn't we send a satyr or a group of campers to bring them to the Camp? If they are related to a Titaness, then they would probably be even more powerful than a child of the Big Three." Athena said, and there were murmurs of agreement from the others. "Father, I would like to volunteer myself and the Hunters for this task. I would be able to teach her to control her powers and she would have the Hunt to protect her, and we could escort her to Camp Half-Blood." Artemis spoke up. "Very well, she is currently in Los Angeles." Zeus said, looking for her. They saw a child with platinum hair and light blue eyes running from what looked like a lion, only this lion was huge and its fur glinted in the streetlights. The girl already had numerous cuts and scrapes and she was holding her left arm close to her body. "I must alert the Hunt!" Artemis said and flashed out.

Chapter 1

I ran hard, my breath coming in hard, short little pants. I heard the lion running behind me, getting closer and closer. I could feel its hot breath on my ankles. I wasn't going to make it! I grabbed my moon necklace, and prayed for help. I slipped on a pile of something and went down hard, hitting my head on the concrete and saw stars. The lion was getting ready to pounce and roared. As he did, about 10 silver arrows buried themselves in his mouth. " _Yeesh, that's gotta hurt!"_ I thought and winced as my head pounded. The lion turned into golden dust except for his coat. I saw a girl in a silver coat reach down and picked it up and looked at me. She looked about 12 years old, with auburn hair, a silver diadem, and silver eyes. My head pounded again and I put my hand on it and felt wetness on it. I looked at my hand. It was blood. And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 everyone! Thank u for reading and posting reviews! I haven't worked out a schedule for updating yet, but I'll update as soon as I can. Ugh, I hate reading past work! Does anyone have a red pen? That's a reference to a book, let's see if u know which one! :) :) ON with the story!

Chapter 2

Artemis' POV

I looked up and watched as the girl collapsed. She looked like she was 8 years old, too young to be on her own. And what was she doing on her own? I could ask her when she was awake, but for now, it looked like she had numerous wounds that needed attending to. Her arm looked like it was broken, and there were several scars on her face and arms. I sighed "Hunters, I have to summon Apollo" At this point, there was a large amount of groaning and even some cursing and I smirked "Yes, I know how you all feel about him, but she is exhausted and her injuries need attending to. She looks like she hasn't slept or eaten in days." And with that, I tipped my head back and screamed "APOLLO!" There was a bright flash of light and my obnoxious little brother appeared. "Hey lil sis, what's up?" he said, grinning like a complete doofus. "I'll tell you when we get back to our camp." I said, picking her up and flashing both of us and the hunters out of there.

"So, can you heal her?" I said impatiently. "What do you think I'm trying to do, sister?" he said through gritted teeth. "She has so many injuries and she's been running purely on adrenaline for at least 24 hours." He said, looking intently at her. "I've done all I can for her. She needs rest and food." He said, standing and wincing slightly from sitting like that for about 2 hours. "Keep in touch, sis." He said and flashed out. I started to walk out of the tent when a little hand grabbed mine. I looked down at her. She had big eyes that were brimming with tears. "Who are you? Where am I? Please don't leave me like mommy did." She said, tears rolling down her face. "I am the Lady Artemis and I won't leave you. You're safe here." I said gently, sitting down next to her. She curled up next to me and fell asleep.

 **Flllllaaaaaaaasssshhhhbaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkk/dream**

Mommy and I were walking home from the store that night. it was a beautiful summer evening and the sun was still going down but it was a full moon tonight. Mommy and I heard the growl and saw a giant lion, it's fur shining slightly. Mommy dropped the grocery bags and brought her hand down on her silver necklace and it transformed into a javelin. "Mommy, what...?" I couldn't say anything else. "Serena, I need you to run. It wants you! I'll come find you, i promise! RUN!" The lion roared and started stalking forward. "NOW!" Mommy yelled and I ran.

 **EEEEEEEENNNNNDDD FFFFFFFLLLLLAAAAAAASSHHHBBBAAAACCKKKK**

I jumped up, tears already hitting me. I couldn't breathe and I didn't know where I was. "You're awake." I heard a calm voice say and whirled around to face the girl I had seen earlier. "I have to get back home! Why did I leave in the first place?! I shouldn't have left mommy to face the monster! She's dead and it's my fault!" I sobbed. The girl came over to me, and put her arms around me. I sobbed into her shoulder as she made shushing noises. The tent flap opened and an older girl came in. she had black, spiky hair, a shirt with an arrow sticking out of it's head, and was wearing a silver circlet. "Is she OK?" the girl said to Lady Artemis. "Her wounds have been healed, but she's grieving for her mother. she believes it's her fault." I finally stopped crying and sat down."what is your name, child?" Artemis asked me. "Serena Zornes. Is mommy dead because of me?" I asked her. She sighed and looked at the other girl who nodded. "Look kid, your mommy was incredibly brave going up against that monster. Did you make her face it?" She asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head "no". "Then it's not your fault. "She made that choice herself, and she wanted you to survive. She wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, ok? I nodded. "This was hers, and I think it belongs to you now." She said, taking mommy's necklace out of a pocket in her jacket. I took it, and put it on. It was silver with what looked like a miniature javelin on it. "Thank you." I said, smiling hesitantly at her. "No problem, kid. I'm Thalia, by the way. You want to go get food?"


	3. Author's note! Please read!

Author's Note

Heyo booklovers! Sorry, I haven't posted any new chapters for "Selene's Heir", but I'm not sure how I want the story to continue. Do I want her to stay with the Hunters or go to Camp? She's still going to get the Prophecy, but I don't know how long she's gonna stay with the Hunters. What are the rest of her powers? Nothing too far-fetched please! I can only do so much! Who do you ship her with? Please post reviews so I can start on the next chapter. **I WILL NOT START ON THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!** Your opinions mean a lot to me! Where would an author be without her readers? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Selene's Heir

Chapter 3

Heyo booklovers! Sorry it took me so long to post this! My computer broke down for 4 days, thanks to my dog chewing on the cord. "Sighs and shakes head" Anyhow, ON TO THE CHAPTER!

It took about 4 months for us to get from LA to Camp Half Blood. It was only supposed to take 2 ½ months, but throw in a bunch of monster attacks and finding demigoddesses had made the trip longer. During that time, I learned more about the Hunters, Selene my grandmother, and who I was as a demigod or quarter blood.

FFFFLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK

"You're taking this all pretty well, considering you're 8 years old." Thalia said during dinner. She had been telling me about the gods and goddesses and how my grandmother had been a Titaness. "I kinda have to believe it, since I saw the Nemean lion and the Greek goddess of the Hunt and her Hunters saved me from it." She laughed when I said this. "What was my grandmother like?" I asked. "Lady Selene was a wonderful person. She trained me to follow in her stead and to drive the moon chariot across the sky. She was a kind and patient teacher and a good friend and I will miss her very much." Artemis said, walking behind us and sitting down next to me. "What happened to her? You keep saying "was"." I said, hanging onto her every word. "She faded. When gods, monsters, or even titans are not remembered in songs, stories, or the minds of man, they fade from existence. It is a sad day when that happens and every god and titan feels when one of their own has faded. She was incredibly powerful, and her powers have been passed down to you, as you are her heir." I was stunned and upset. I would never meet my grandmother? I had her powers? I was 8, for crying out loud! I was too young for any of this!

EEEEENNND FFFFLLLLASHHHBBBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK

"Alright, 'Rena. Show me what you got." Thalia said as we stood next to a river. We had learned that one of my abilities was Water Manipulation. Normally that was a Poseidon's Kid thing, but since the moon pushed and pulled the tides, I was able to manipulate the water. I took a deep breath and raised my hands. The water copied my movements as two waves appeared on other side of me. I formed them into one wave and brought it down right next to Thalia. She frowned, "why is it that whenever you play with magic water, I get soaked?" She said, shaking droplets off of her. I sighed and lifted my hands again, imagining the water coming off of her and towards me. The water followed my movements and I deposited it back into the river. "Very nice, Serena. You have improved a lot. Come, it's time for dinner." She said, leaning on a tree from behind me.

When we had sat down in the clearing, Artemis waved her hand and dinner appeared along with a silver and blue birthday cake. My ears reddened. "Is it someone's birthday today?" Phoebe said slyly, looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I had told Artemis that today was my birthday when she asked me what was wrong, and I had asked her not to make a big thing out of it. Apparently she hadn't listened I discovered as the girls pulled out gifts from behind their backs and I smiled. My gifts included a silver parka with a bunch of concealed pockets, a water bag so I would always have some if I got into a fight, about 20 small silver knives, a bow and quiver of arrows, and a white wolf with black ears and blue eyes. "Happy birthday, "Rena! Did you think you could hide it from us?" Scarlet, another Hunter said, smiling broadly. I grinned back. "Alright everybody. Go and get some sleep. Tomorrow we complete the journey to Camp Half-Blood. We'll stay there for a couple of days, then head out. We don't need another mishap like last time." Artemis said sternly, but clearly trying to hold back a grin. The other girls started laughing.

AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDD that's the end of the chapter! "sigh of relief" Please read and review. This chapter actually didn't come to me until yesterday, but hey, at least the muse finally hit me, right? Keep reading, booklovers ! Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

Selene's Heir

Chapter 4

We had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood when we saw the monsters attacking and the campers either fighting back or running like bunnies. "Well, let's go save their butts. Sounds like normal." Thalia said smirking, and the other Hunters cheered. We ran up the hill, pulling our weapons. There were a couple of younger male campers cornered by an empousai and threw a knife at her just as she turned to face me. Just before she dissolved into golden sand, she snarled at me. I picked up my knife, nodded at the boys who still hadn't moved, and ran to rejoin the fight. The Hunters and the campers were clearly winning with only a few monsters left, but they were putting up one heck of it. Thalia was fighting a gegenees, but a dracenae was sneaking up behind her. "Thalia, down!" I shouted, whipping out an arrow and fitting it to the drawstring. Thalia glanced up at me and ducked just as I let my arrow fly. The arrow hit it in the forehead and it dissolved just as Thalia finished off the gegenees. Even Alpha (my wolf) had helped by dragging the wounded off to the side so they wouldn't get hurt any more than they were already were. I looked around to check on the Hunters, and noticed Thalia hanging out with a couple of campers, a girl with blonde curly hair and a boy with black hair and a mischievous smile. "Who are you, child? You look far too young to be fighting on the front lines." A concerned voice said to me and I turned around to find a centaur peering down at me. "Chiron, it's all right! She's with me! She's the one I sent you an Iris message about." Artemis said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded as drew back as a strange glow enveloped me. I gasped and looked up. Hanging above my head was a silver crescent and on my head was a diadem with a moon and a pair of silvery eagle wings came out of my back. "All hail Serena, grandchild and heir of Selene, Titaness of the moon." Chiron said solemnly and kneeled, and the other campers followed his example.

 **Hey booklovers! I know I said before the last chapter that I would only post if I got reviews, but then the muse hit me, so yeah... Anyhow, let me know how this and the last chapter were! Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 5

Selene's Heir

Chapter 5

 **Heyo booklovers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was starting/updating other stories and I had writer's block on this one. Writer's block is the bane of my existence (or is that slow internet or no sugar in the house? "shrugs shoulders") anyhow… ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Well, normally we would put in your cabin, but saying as how there aren't typically cabins for titan's children or grandchildren, and you are the only legacy of Selene that exists that we know of, I am not sure where we should put you." Chiron told me, getting up from his bow. The glow and symbols of Selene had faded, but I had no idea how to put my wings away. "She can stay in my cabin with me and the Hunters until we leave. Then, if there is no other place to go, she can stay there." Artemis said. He nodded, "Very well, Lady Artemis. Annabeth, if you would please show Serena around camp?" He said to a girl with curly blond hair and grey eyes. "Sure Chiron. Wanna come with me, Thalia, Percy?" She said, looking at Thals and the boy standing next to her. "Come on, moon girl. I'll show you around." She said and smiled at me.

Chiron watched her go gravely. "You should not have brought her here. She should not even exist." He said to Artemis, glancing around to make sure the campers and Hunters weren't in earshot. "What do you mean "She should not even exist"? And I was led to believe that Camp Half-Blood was a safe haven for ALL demigods." She protested. "That child is the heir of Selene, and as you know, Selene recently passed out of existence. She is as powerful as a titan, more powerful than any child of the Big Three. She must be incredibly strong to not have burnt to a crisp. No mortal child can hold a titan's power. If enemies of the gods learn of her existence, they will try to turn her against you and the other gods or they will destroy her." He concluded. That freaked Artemis out. It took a lot to freak her out, but that did it. "I should have let the Lion kill her. It would have been kinder than letting her go through this at such a young age. Should I tell her or do you want to?" She said, looking miserable.

"My lord and lady, Selene's grandchild is now at the camp. Your plan has worked just as you intended. But, my lord…how will you use her in your plans when she is protected by Hunters and campers alike?" The quivering voice questioned tentatively. "Fool! Do you think that we had not planned for planned for this? Do not question us, worm." The woman's cold clear voice snapped. "Our plans are our own, you do not need to them unless we need you to know them and we do not. Serena was doomed to be used as our tool to destroy the gods the moment she was born. Now, leave us."

OOOOOhhhhhhh, creepy villain(s)! Now we're getting somewhere! Unfortunately, that's all for today! Until, next time booklovers! PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 6

Selene's Heir

Chapter 6

 **Heyo booklovers!** **Sorry I haven't updated in sososo long, but I wasn't quite sure how to continue yet. But… NOW I KNOW, SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

" **How long are you staying for before you have to go?" Serena asked Thalia and the other Hunters at dinner. Artemis was still talking with Chiron and Annabeth had joined them in the discussion. "We have to leave tomorrow. We have to track down a couple of demigods and bring them and their satyr here." Another hunter said. "But, you'd better hurry up and finish cuz tonight is Capture The Flag and there hasn't been a game where we haven't destroyed the campers! And we want you on our team." Thalia added smirking but looked up in shock at something behind Serena and a hush fell over the dinner pavilion. "What's going on Thalia?" She asked and turned around. Standing a few feet away from her was a girl with curly red hair in paint splattered top and jeans. But her eyes… they were glowing green and there was green smoke billowing from her mouth.**

 _Heir Of moon, south you shall go  
With Hunter and Owl  
To save the world from Primordial's Woe  
Or to fall to Shadow's Prowl_

(Yes, I know it's a bad prophecy, but I'm no poet. I do the best I can.)

As she finished the last word, her eyes closed and she collapsed. Chiron and Artemis looked like they had just seen her funeral, the campers seemed to be resisting the urge to run away screaming. Serena just looked stunned and afraid. "It shouldn't be possible. She's 9 years old, that's too young for such a dangerous quest!" Artemis said to Chiron. "And to go up against a Primordial, I thought they were dead!" Annabeth said, sounding extremely freaked out. "They're not dead, asleep but apparently waking up." Chiron said. Serena was getting paler and paler as she connected the dots. She may have been 9 years old, but she knew about Greek mythology, and had read about the titans, giants, and gods and from the way everyone was talking, the Primordials were even worse than the titans and giants. And the prophecy had been addressed to HER. The world seemed to spinning and there was tunnel vision. "Thals, look at Serena!" She thought it sounded like Artemis. "Rena!" Someone yelled and everything went dark. __


	8. Chapter 7

**Selene's Heir  
Chapter 7  
** **Heyo booklovers! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life's been MAJORLY crazy! I am updating all of my stories this week, so stay tuned and don't forget to review. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **I woke up in the infirmary with Annabeth and Thalia quietly talking. I heard snatches of their conversation: Annabeth: "She's too young to go on a quest, even if she has the Hunt, Artemis, and me helping her out. Monsters shouldn't have been able to track her down so early. It isn't supposed to start until she's 12!" Thalia: She's not a normal demigod, you forget that she's Selene's only living descendent. She may not be ready, but she's powerful enough, and she'll have us helping her. That's the end of this conversation, Annabeth. She's awake." And they both turned to me, and I hid my face in the sheets, afraid I was gonna get yelled at. "Hey Rena, how you feeling? You've been unconscious for a day and a half now." Thalia said, ruffling my silvery blond shoulder length hair. Before I could say anything, my stomach rumbled loud enough for the whole camp to hear and Thalia and Annabeth laughed. "Other than being hungry, I'm ok. I'm nervous about my quest though. Will you help me?" I asked them, knowing they would say yes but still wanting to hear it. "Absolutely, Serena! Now come on, its dinnertime and the Hunters want to know if you're ok. The only reason they aren't all in here is because Chiron forbade you having more than two visitors." Annabeth said, smiling.  
When we got to the dining pavilion, the campers went silent and turned to look at us, or me. The Hunters all went to stand next to me and Artemis hugged me and we went to sit down at the Artemis table, Annabeth sitting with me, ignoring the staring. "Ignore them," she whispered to me, "they just don't know they feel about a quest being given to a 9- year old, even one who came with the Hunt." She said and I gave her a side hug, saying "thank you" to her. When the talking resumed, we started talking about the quest. "When do you want to go, Serena?" Artemis asked me and I blanched. They looked at me expectantly and I blurted "tomorrow morning!" and they nodded. "Alright Hunters, be ready to leave at dawn tomorrow morning. Supplies packed and arrows in quivers." Artemis ordered and I stared. "You're all coming?" I asked. They turned to look at me. "Of course we are! You're one of us, a sister. We'll always have your back, and this is your first quest." One of the girls, Kylie said to me and I smiled. "Ah Serena, I need to speak with you and your quest members. Please follow me." Chiron said, and Artemis, Annabeth, and I followed him to the big house.  
"The first Primordial who has awakened is Eros, the Primordial of love and… other things." Chiron said, looking rather awkward. "Do not underestimate him. Love can be as deadly as any weapon. He does, however, love Psyche and would do anything for her. If you were to appeal to her and convince her to join your side, we would have an ally against the other Primordials." He said, looking old beyond his years. "Why are the Primordials awakening?" I asked. "The Primordials are awakening because Gaea was put into such a deep slumber that she will take thousands of years to awaken again. When she was forced back to sleep, it sent a shockwave into the minds of the other Primordials. You could say that it was her last request. To avenge her." He finished gravely.**

 **And that's the end of that chapter! Let me know what you thought in the reviews! Peace out, booklovers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Selene's Heir  
Chapter 8  
** **Heyo booklovers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been crazy and life's been hectic, plus I've been working on other stories and ended up putting one up for adoption. But this Author's note is getting too long, so… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **The camp had given us two vans, for the sake of speed, Chiron insisted. Each van held about 7 girls, and the rest of the girls were at camp. The 13 girls coming with me were older and more battle experienced. Annabeth was driving, the girls were either sleeping or watching a movie, and Thalia and I were playing Hangman. Translation, she was trying to distract me from losing my breakfast. I had major car sickness and was counting down the minutes until we stopped for food and gas. "Lila, can you pass the Altoids please?" I asked a Hunter with long brown hair, who also had car sickness and had packed 5 boxes of Altoids. She handed me a box and I put 4 in my mouth.  
"Krysta, you're a daughter of Aphrodite, right?" I asked the black haired, blue eyed beauty who was currently playing a card game against herself. "Yeah. What about it?" she said, not looking up. "Can you sense Eros' love magic?" I asked her, hopefully. "If I concentrate." She said and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. "There's a huge amount of love in New Orleans. During the Second Giant War a couple years ago, Eros was near Greece. He relocated after the Giant War ended." She concluded, and turned her attention back to her card game, tucking a strand of raven-colored hair behind her ear.**

 **Annabeth pulled into a gas station with a diner near it. As soon as she stopped the car, I threw off my seatbelt, opened the door, and practically jumped out of the car."FRREEDOMMM!" I yelled, tilting my head back and holding my arms out and my wings sprang free. I still hadn't gotten used to them. They flapped eagerly and I rose a few inches off the ground. "Put them away and stay on the ground! Do ya want to make people notice us?" a daughter of Ares named Aoife said sharply and pulling me back down. "Sorry Aoife, I'm still getting used to them and I was so happy that they just popped out!" I explained and she just sighed and ruffled my hair.  
We had just ordered our food when red Maserati spyder pulled up outside. The Hunters who saw the car all groaned loudly, some even cursed. Thalia looked outside and just sighed. Apollo got out of the car, saw us in the window and waved at us, then walked in. "hello ladies!" he said then winked at Thalia. "Brother, I have told you over and over again not to flirt with my Huntresses!" Artemis snapped at him and he just grinned and sat down next to me. "Can I at least talk to Serena alone? She's actually who I came to see. Zeus' orders." He said, looking solemn. Artemis nodded and looked down.  
"Look kid, I need to tell you the truth. The Primordials will try to use you as a weapon against the gods. You have a titaness' power in your blood and you inherited all her power as her heir. To hold so much power in you is incredibly dangerous. You draw even more monsters to you than a child of the big three. I had to destroy quite a few who were on their way to attack you. You are too dangerous to be around the Hunters. Do you really want them to get hurt?" he asked, his eyes kind but sad. I shook my head "no" and whistled for Alpha who had been patrolling. "Give me a ten-minute advantage before you tell them?" I asked and he nodded. I went over to the van, opened it and grabbed my bag then took off into the woods, Alpha on my heels. My bag held a change of clothes, a canteen of nectar, a baggie of ambrosia, a blanket and a first aid kit, I touched mom's necklace as I ran.  
** **Artemis' POV  
** **Something's wrong. They've been talking for way too long and I can't see them out there. It's been longer than 10 minutes. The bell jingled as Apollo walked in, not smiling for once. Serena wasn't with him. "Where's Rena?" Kylie asked, green eyes narrowed. He ignored her and said to me "Why didn't you tell her the truth? You misled her, making her think she wasn't dangerous." He said gravely. "She's not dangerous!" Lila said fiercely. "No? She attracts monsters to her like honey attracts flies. I must have killed at least 10 monsters on my way here. They were coming here to attack her and you." He snapped, raking his hands through his hair, easygoing demeanor gone. "how long were you planning on keeping her in the dark, sister?" he asked, eyes hard. Annabeth leaned over to me and whispered "Something's not right, Apollo comes in to tell us all this and Serena's not here." She started and realization hit me "This is a distraction." I whispered back and she nodded. I stood up and the hunters and Annabeth followed suit and I glared at Apollo. "She asked me to give her a 10 minute head start, she ran into the forest with her wolf. Stay in touch sister dear." He said and he and the car disappeared. "I'm going to kill him." I muttered and Thalia laughed as we went outside. We checked the van and noticed that she had taken her stuff with her. She wasn't planning on coming back. We ran into the woods after her.  
-**

 **That's the end of this chapter! What did y'all think?**


	10. Chapter 9

Selene's Heir  
Chapter 9  
 **I heard the girls calling for me and the horns were blowing. I wanted to run back to them so badly and I could tell Alpha wanted to run back to his pack, but mom had died because my power drew the monster to me. I couldn't let anyone else I loved get hurt. I emerged from the forest into a clearing.**

 **Unfortunately, there were quite a few Dracenae women, and they all looked up as I came into the clearing. One of them sniffed and smiled a razor-sharp smile. Next to me, Alpha growled, his ears flat against his head and his fur standing on end. "Hmm, ssshe sssmellsss sssoo good. Can we, Ssssayal?" The first Dracaena said, turning to another Dracaena who must have been the leader. "Yesss, go ahead, Sssslytheen." I looked at the trees, spotted one that had branches low enough for me to jump onto them, if I had a springboard. The only problem was that Slytheen was in front of the tree and was currently charging towards me. Despite being on two snake tails, she moved really fast. Hmmm. I smiled and ran towards her, hoping this would work. Her face had confusion written all over it. I jumped onto her head, and pushed off, landing in the tree. "What the…?" A dracaena said. "Get back down and fight, little girl!" Sayal yelled at me and threw a javelin at me, which I easily dodged. I pulled my bow and arrows out and took aim, and jumped a bit when Alpha howled. His pack howled back and the girls burst into the clearing. "Dracenae! Huntresses, attack!"Artemis yelled and they drew their weapons. With us working together, the Dracenae didn't stand a chance and were soon dust on the ground.**

 **I slowly climbed down, not expecting them to rush toward me and envelop me in a giant hug. I wasn't expecting Thalia hitting me on the head and yelling "You little idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" and hugging me so tight, I thought my head would pop off. "Thals… can't… breathe… please… release!" I gasped out and Annabeth chuckled and pulled Thalia off me. "Serena, what were you thinking? You're almost 10, you're too young to go wandering off like that." Artemis demanded. "Mom died because my smell called to the monster. Apollo told me that I draw more monsters to me than a child of the Big Three. I wasn't going to let anyone else die!" I yelled, starting to cry. Aoife sat next to me and started to rub my back, "do you think we didn't know the risks when we decided to go on this quest with you? I know I have no intention of dying anytime soon and neither do the others. We all watch each other's backs and protect each other." She said gently and I hugged her tightly. "Hey, kiddo, it's Ok, I promise. We're not gonna leave you." She said, hugging me back. "Promise on the River Styx?" I asked her, looking up at her. Krysta sat next to me and pulled back my hair, which had come loose, into a ponytail. "I swear on the River Styx that I won't leave you." Aoife swore and thunder rumbled overhead. "Come on, let's go. We still have driving to do." Annabeth said, and the carsickness prone Huntresses groaned, myself included.**

 **We had finally pulled into a seedy-looking hotel, as it was late at night and if we kept driving without stopping for sleep, we wouldn't have any energy for fighting or anything really. "Can I let my wings free now?" I whined and Scarlet laughed and said "sure". Scarlet was a female child of Iris and as Iris was a goddess of the rainbow and had wings, her female children had wings while her male children were better with pegasi and iris messages. My wings burst free from my back and I sighed in contentment. "Better?" she asked me, rubbing my wings. "Yeah! They actually started to hurt a little bit. It's kinda like putting your feet into too-small shoes, and after a while, your feet start to hurt." I said and she nodded, mulling it over. "OK, Rena, it's 1 in the morning, get some sleep. We're leaving at 8 Am after we eat, so rest up. We should be in Louisiana tomorrow afternoon." Thalia said and after I jumped under the blankets, she turned off the light.  
The next morning, we all packed up and went down to breakfast. Knowing that Thalia was a bear in the morning, I made sure to avoid her until she could get her coffee. Black with an extra shot of expresso. I tried it once and made such a face that Kylie snorted her milk out of her nose, she was laughing so hard. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, a couple of apples and some apple juice and went to sit down with the girls. Annabeth was typing super-fast on a computer and taking a bit of a bagel every so often. "We're only 5 hours away, so if we leave now, and don't take any breaks, but just eat in the car, then we should be there by 1:30, let's just hope we don't hit traffic." She said and Kat, a daughter of Tyche, goddess of good luck smacked her on the arm and almost yelled "Are you trying to jinx us? Stop calling down mother's bad side on us!"  
The next 5 hours involved Annabeth playing chess and checkers with me and teaching me numerous battle strategies while Thalia tried and mostly failed to keep her cussing and road rage down to a minimum. "Don't drive angry, Thals!" Annabeth yelled at one point, smiling while she examined the chess board. Thalia flipped her off with a black sharpied middle finger without even turning around. "Don't f***** tell me what to do, I'm older than you and I do what I want! F***!" She yelled angrily and swerved toward an exit so hard that I was thrown against the door, causing the chess pieces to fall off the board. "Ok, let's work on strategy, I guess. Now, your back's against the wall, you still have your weapon, but your outnumbered 5 to 1. What do you do?" she said and waited while I frowned. "Umm… you keep your back against the wall, so no one can sneak up on you and when the first person attacks, strike them down and as the rest come at you, just wait for them to come to you!" I said triumphantly and she grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "Good job, moon kid!" and I grinned at her. "Now, how do you pick a weapon for yourself if you haven't held one before?" Ooh, that was a hard one! I bit my lip and thought about it. "It depends on how strong you are and what you're fighting and if you prefer to fight close to your enemy or farther away. If you prefer fighting close to your enemy, then a knife or an axe. If you prefer to fight from farther away, then a bow or a pole arm?" I said hesitantly then smiled as she nodded. "Very good! And perfect timing, cause we're here!" she said and I looked out the window and watched as we passed a "Welcome to new Orleans" sign. I took a deep breath, nervous at the thought of meeting Eros, our first Primordial. "You'll be fine, we'll be backing you up. Just breathe, ok?" Scarlet said, and I nodded. "Can you sense anything, Krysta?" I asked as we got out of the van. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I can sense his magic, but I don't know the name of the place where it's strongest. Just let me lead you there." She said and started walking.  
After walking around for nearly an hour and a half, we got to a place called the Garden district and it was absolutely beautiful place. "His magic is strongest from that building." She pointed to a very large and picturesque house that looked exactly like the kind of place a Primordial of Love and other things would hang out. I took a breath, walked up to the door and knocked loudly and waited nervously and jumped about a foot when an elderly man dressed in a suit. "Ah, Lady Serena, descendant and heir of Lady Selene, please come in. Lord Eros and Lady Psyche are expecting you. Please follow me." He said and turned and walked away.  
We walked up the stairs to a sitting room where a man with large white wings, black hair and red eyes was sitting on a loveseat with a beautiful woman with black spiral curls, light brown eyes and a warm smile. Eros and Psyche. "Welcome, Serena, descendant and heir of Lady Selene, and welcome to you, Hunters of Artemis, Lady Artemis, and Annabeth Chase, child of Athena. Please, sit." Psyche said to us while Eros looked at us with open distrust. Psyche turned to the butler and told him to get us something to eat and drink. In moments, a plate of pastries and cups of hot chocolate were set on the table in front of us. "Now, what can we do for you, child?" she asked me kindly. I bit my lip, wishing I had been more prepared on what to say. "As you know, the Primordials are awakening, or have awakened," I paused to nod at Eros who nodded back, "we know that some are preparing to fight against the Olympians. We ask that you become our allies, rather than theirs. If they fight against the Olympians, countless lives will be lost. You can decrease the loss of those lives and help us to seal away the wrongdoers at that time." I said, and waited for their answer.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Selene's Heir  
Chapter 10**

" **How are you choosing which ones to punish and which ones to let free? Who are you to choose our fates for us? Why shouldn't the other Primordials be allowed to run free?" Eros asked harshly, and I could feel the other girls bristling at his tone. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Aoife snapped, jumping to her feet, grey eyes snapping. "Sit down and be quiet or I shall make your potential love life a living hell." He threatened and Annabeth pulled her down, whispering frantically in her ear. "You're right, I don't have the right to make your choices for you. But, you and I both know that while there are peaceful Primordials, there are some that aren't and humans shouldn't have to deal with an enemy that they can't see or fight against. I'm not here to make your choices for you, I'm here to ask you to help us to avoid bloodshed on both sides." I said, hoping he would listen to that at least. Psyche smiled slightly at me, pulled Eros up, and they went to talk in the hallway. I take a breath and release my wings. I should probably figure out how to fly soon and I wish I could stop putting them away. They keep cramping and it hurts! Eros and Psyche come back and she nods slightly at me. "I will aid your cause, but after, I will require a favor." He says and I smile, relieved that my first mission succeeded. "Thank you so much!" I say and he nods, eyes crinkling at the corners and Psyche comes and hugs me. "Well done, you presented yourself very well." She whispers in my ear. She lets go and I stand up and shake Eros' hand. "Tell me before you leave. You have wings, but do you know how to fly?" he asks, curiosity in his voice and I shake my head "no" and flutter my wings wildly. "You are creating a typhoon." He says dryly and I stop, feeling the tension in the group behind me start to rise again. Alpha, who was sleeping at my feet, lifts his head to bare his teeth at Eros. "Come with me and I shall teach you. You may stay here as I have no wish to become target practice." He says to the Hunters, Artemis and Annabeth. Thalia and I exchange puzzled looks but I nod. For some reason, I feel like he's testing us to see if we'll trust him. "Psyche, my darling, could you please?" he asks her and she nods and sits down, picks up a bell, rings it, and the same old man from earlier comes in. "can we get some more refreshments please, Xavier?" he nods and walks away. "Come Serena." Eros says and walks away and I follow him. We start to go up some stairs and finally come out of a trapdoor on top of the ceiling. Wait a minute… "Do you know how birds learn to fly?" he asks me, coming to stand behind me. "Their mother pushes them out of the nest." He says and pushes me off the roof. Surprised and scared at the ground hurtling up to meet me, I scream, my wings flapping wildly. I roll before I hit the ground, curling into a ball and covering my head. Eros flies down to me and crosses his arms. "You were supposed to fly, not fall and damage yourself. Foolish child." He says as if this were the easiest thing in the world. "You pushed me off the roof and you didn't even warn me! I don't know to use these** _ **things**_ **, remember?!" I yell, throat aching, wings fluttering slightly at my anger. "It has been many years since I taught someone to fly, perhaps I should have warned you. For that I apologize." He says and I nod. We march right back into the house, climb up onto the roof again, and this time he warns me before he pushes. We're well into the night before I can safely fly down and back up and I am able to fly well by his standards. That included soaring, dips, extreme dives, spins, and flips. I was exhausted, scraped up, and windblown. But I could fly, and he was looking at me with pride as if I was his child. "Well done, what do you say we relieve Psyche of your friends? Or is it the other way around?" he asked me, a seemingly thoughtful look on his face and I tried to laugh, but all that came out was a croak.  
"I have to say, I was really worried with the screaming. But, then again, with being pushed off the roof, I'm surprised she didn't try to kill him." Thalia said as she carried a sleeping Serena to the car and strapped her in. "He did help her learn how to fly though. Poor girl, she was so tired, and her wings are drooping." Aoife said as she smoothed Serena's hair off of her forehead and covered her with her long black jacket. The girls drove to a hotel and put Serena under the covers and her wings spread out on either side of her. "Her wings are longer and she's taller now. Her hair needs a trim too, I can do that tomorrow." Krysta said as she flipped her long black hair back over her shoulder. "Don't go crazy like last time ok, Krysta?" Kylie said, playing with her own recently chopped hair.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heir of Selene**

 **Chapter 11**

We stayed in New Orleans for a few days, relaxing and recuperating from the road and the monsters we had encountered. Krysta tried to cut my hair and I jumped into the air out of her reach and she glared prettily at me. "Serena, your hair needs a trim. The snarls and the split ends are practically screaming for someone's help!" Krysta is prone to being overdramatic. "Last time you cut my hair, I had to wear a hat until it grew out properly." I reminded her sternly and Psyche walked past our room and poked her head in. "Is everything alright, ladies?" She took in the sight. Krysta glaring up at me sternly holding a pair of scissors, a chair in front of her and me in the air, arms crossed and glaring at her defiantly. "Krysta, do you like hair clips?" How did she find Krysta's weakness so quickly? Krysta grinned excitedly. "There's a shop not far from here with lovely and unique hair accessories and I believe they can even add stripes to your hair. I can have someone take you there?" Psyche asked, and Krysta nodded eagerly. Krysta raced down the stairs, and Psyche picked up the scissors Krysta had dropped on the floor. "I can trim your hair if you wish." I nodded and floated back down. "I like having it back in a braid, it's easier to deal with while we're on the run and when we're dealing with monsters." Psyche nodded understandingly. "I'll just trim the split ends and I can even teach you a few new braids. The one you use; does it fall down a lot?" Psyche asked and I nearly nodded, reminding myself at the last second that she was holding a pair of scissors. "I know a few that will hold better. I'll finish your hair first then I'll teach you."

Psyche was sad to watch the girls and Serena leave the next day. She knew that Serena had lost her mom and Psyche had started to feel like she and Serena could have a mother and daughter relationship. Before she had left, Serena had run to give her a hug and Psyche felt her heart swell with love.

"Chiron, Eros will fight on our side." Serena said to Chiron through the Iris Message and the tension vanished from his eyes a bit. "Well done, all of you." Annabeth said over Serena's shoulder "we're on our way back to Camp to discuss our next move." Chiron nodded, and they closed the Message. They had stopped to refuel and to get food and use the bathroom. Serena was practicing a French braid on Annabeth's curly hair when they felt the ground rumble. Each girl pulled out their weapons and searched for the source of the rumbling. A large group of monsters was heading their way and the girls ran for it, Alpha staying close to Serena's side.

The monsters caught up with them just as they reached a lake and Serena swept them all into the lake, smashing their essence apart. She started swaying and Aoife caught her. "You're too warm, Rena. Artemis?" Artemis came over to feel Serena's forehead which was burning. "Ambrosia, now!" She snapped, and Thalia grabbed some from her backpack and passed it to Artemis, who nearly shoved it into Serena's mouth. Serena cooled down and her eyes opened. "You used too much power. You can't do that. We have to go back to Camp immediately." Artemis said, turning away and raking her hands through her hair. Alpha pressed his nose into Serena's hand and whined gently. She petted his head as they walked back to the buses. "Thalia, I don't understand." Serena said to Thalia after she caught up with her. "You have all of Selene's power and she was a Titaness. A human wasn't meant to possess so much power, you could burn up from all that power." Serena stood there for a minute and the girls turned to look at her. "Am I going to die?" Instead of an answer, all she got was pitying looks.

Artemis looked back when she realized that the girls weren't following her when she saw Serena sink to the ground, raking her hands into her hair, her eyes wide with terror. Artemis's shoulders slumped when she realized that Serena had found out what all that power could do to her.

"The power you have is incredible, but we WILL find a way to ensure that it won't kill you. Now, get up, Heir of Selene." Artemis commanded Serena and Serena looked up at her and stood up, taking her hand.

End of Book 1


End file.
